


Fred & Ginger

by LanceTheFuckerTucker



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Kittens, Soft Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9875720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanceTheFuckerTucker/pseuds/LanceTheFuckerTucker
Summary: Bucky visits your animal shelter and leaves with two new friends.





	

Monday morning went in slowly at the shelter. You spent much of it in the back, cleaning out the cages and the kennels, feeding all the furry inhabitants in your care. In the afternoon, you opened the shelter for the public and were ready to show around prospective adopters. Not that you were afforded human company often.

Your spot behind the counter offered you a view of the busy street from the large windows on the front of the building. That was when you first saw him.

He came sauntering slowly down the street, looking around him and clutching a piece of paper in his gloved hands. He was unkempt, but also handsome. He looked lost. He walked right past the shelter and then backed up, craning his neck to look at the sign above the window. Then he looked through the window, making eye contact with you. He seemed startled. 

You blinked and he was gone.

He repeated this routine for two more days and on Thursday afternoon, he finally entered. 

You were through in the back at the time and heard the bell above the door jingle. It sent you scurrying from the task at hand.

There he was, standing by the counter, hands clasped in front of himself, waiting patiently. The shelter was a poky place and the stranger more than filled the space, dwarfing everything around him.

“ _Can I help you?_ ” you asked.

He snapped out of whatever daydream he was stuck in, looking at you now. He was quiet when he spoke. “ _Yeah, I just moved a couple of blocks from here and I was looking at adopting a cat,_ ” he said.

You nodded, “ _well, you’ve come to the right place mister…_ ” you paused, waiting for him to introduce himself.

“ _Call me Bucky,_ ” he smiled.

“ _Bucky, do you want to meet some of our kittens?_ ” you asked?

Bucky’s eyes lit up. You took that as a yes.

“ _Follow me,_ ” you said, cocking your head in the direction you planned to go.

He kept a few paces behind as you walked briskly towards one of the rooms you kept the kittens housed in. For someone who looked so intimidating, he was light on his feet. You knew a cat would be a perfect fit for Bucky. But you had to ask: “ _so why cats?_ ”

“ _I think they’re so majestic. They have way more personality than dogs and they’re so calming to be around. I grew up around cats. It's hard to be anxious around them,_ ” he smiled. He was a darling. 

You opened the door to one of the rooms; a large space that housed two litters of kittens. You both stepped inside and were greeted by two orange tabbies, sniffing the new arrival.  The rest of the cats were lazily snoozing away in their hammocks. Bucky looked awkward as he tried to move without disturbing the tiny felines. 

You sat down on the floor, filling the spot you once stood in and gestured for Bucky to do the same. He sat down beside you and one of the tabbies crawled into his lap. 

It was a ridiculous sight, this dark haired, broad shouldered hunk of a man, cradling a tiny orange kitten. “ _Hello, little guy! What’s your name?_ ” he cooed, rubbing his fingers behind the kitten's ear. It let out a tiny squeak.

“ _Her name is Ginger,_ ” you corrected him with a smile. You spied her brother, Fred, trying to climb Bucky like a tree. “ _And that’s Fred,_ ” you laughed. 

“ _Well ain’t you just a pair of cutie pies,_ ” he babbled away as ginger began to groom the patch of exposed arm hair between the cuff on his jacket and his glove.

“ _Fred’s a little bit of a show off_ ,” you whispered. 

Bucky held his free hand up to Fred who was now on Bucky’s shoulder. The kitten crashed his face against Bucky’s hand. " _How old are they?_ " he asked.

" _They're twelve weeks old now. Their mom died and the owner couldn't take care of them,"_ you explained.

Bucky gasped quietly. " _Poor babies."_

“I _think they like you_ ,” you said.

“ _I like them too,”_ he grinned, “ _I’ll take ‘em both!_ ”

Bucky left the shelter with the two tiny tabbies nestled into his jacket and a broad smile on his face.

 


End file.
